Kissy Kissy
by skolojaco.026
Summary: Sometimes a simple gesture can mean so much, even when you are a god who gives a sweet kiss to the Oina that you may be falling in love with. Ammyoki.


Ammy sat on a bench watching Oki and Susano spar. The two men were teaching Kuni, Mushi, Kokari, and Momotaro how to fight and defend themselves in case of an attack. It was kind of amusing to watch.

Despite the difference in stature and age, Oki had a hidden advantage over Susano. One the self-proclaimed hero seem to constantly forget no matter how many times the Oina warrior pulled it.

As Kutone deflected Susano Blossom, Oki jumped back only to flip into wolf form. The sacred sword moved to cling to his back, but did not have its silver glow. To further show that this was a friendly battle, Oki did not have his warrior glow.

Susano grunted as he stared down the massive wolf. "Humph, we should make it a penalty to change form." the man said with a slight glance to their pupils. Oki gave a rumbling growl in his throat, then glanced over at the unofficial referee.

"If she declares it, then I will honor it." the Oina wolf said. For a moment Amaterasu was unsure of what was going on, having spaced out. The moment she was back into focus on the lesson, the goddess didn't hesitate.

"In a ways it could be considered cheating," Ammy said. "But…" her amber eyes focused on four boys. "In battle you may never know what you opponent is capable of. Even if you know more about your foe than he may know himself, there is always a chance that he may do something unexpected."

She smiled at both men and it seem like the sun itself made things a little bit warmer at that very moment.

"I will excuse the changing shape for this round, but Oki try to keep the playing field just a little more even." Amaterasu said as she settled back.

That settled it, the match continued with small breaks in order to call attention to a certain move. Oki having to switch back and forth in order to communicate. In the end Amaterasu decided to call it a draw and stood up. She was a goddess, but yet she was not at all like how one would imagine.

Instead of being very tall, Amaterasu was about the same size as Kushi or Queen Otohime. Her features were youthful, but not enough to make her seem like a child. Her hair was long and snowy white, her skin was decorated with ruby markings that could only be seen one of two ways.

If one did not know better, then Ammy would have easily been passed off as being just a normal young woman. Maybe considered a noble due to the quality of her kimono and the collection of items and yen that she had obtained during her travels.

Despite not looking like a tall, cold and regal beauty, Amaterasu could still commend all attention if she wished. She could quiet a room with a simple raise of her hand. The power of the sun goddess was downright amazing.

At once Oki and Susano backed down and sheathed their weapons, bowing respectfully to the other. The boys were clapping and cheering, but only Mushi seemed to be really paying attention.

"Plan to get some sake from the wife, care to join?" Susano asked as he went over to ruffled Kuni's hair. Oki and Ammy both knew what would follow. First the man would help himself to Kushi's famous sake, then he would go 'train' and end up taking a very long nap. The last time Kuni and Mushi had convinced Lika to draw on the warrior's face with charcoal. All three children had ran for the hills, failed to reach them, and got both a scolding and a strict punishment.

Amaterasu opened her mouth to reply, but a flicker of bright colors caught her attention and held fast. Pink with a touch of yellow and a ton of sparkles behind him? That could only be one man.

Turning to face him as he landed, the goddess chose to address her old friend in a formal way. "Ushiwaka, it is a pleasure to see you as always."

"Ah, ma cherie, no need to be formal. We are as close as two can get without being related." The small man said as he wrapped the goddess up in a hug. Even though his face was hidden by the mask, Ammy had a feeling that Oki was steaming up at the innocent gesture of Waka's hug. Even more so when the prophet decided to brush his lips against her cheek.

Pulling away from his embrace, Amaterasu studied Waka's face. "Is all well in Sei'pan?" she asked as she walked back to the bench. Sitting beside the woman, Waka nodded. "A bit of a mess, but nothing that can't be fixed by the amazing Waka!"

From behind his mask Oki rolled his eyes.

Over her shoulder, Amaterasu gave him a small frown, but turned back. "Is Issun with you?" the woman asked when Waka finally ceased his chatter. The former Moon Tribe member shook his head. "I am afraid that he had another appointment, ma cherie. He sent his regards to both yourself and your Oina companion."

When Susano left to take his break, the four boys had been dismissed as well. Amaterasu sat in silence, watching the cherry blossom petals as they danced in the breeze. Sakuya had chosen to bloom Konohana early this season, the wood sprite explaining that spirits were down with both the drought and the long winter. She felt an early bloom would make Nippon a happy place once more.

To her surprise, Waka stood up and turned to face Oki. The Oina warrior had seated himself beneath a nearby tree, his legs folded underneath him in the lotus position as he polished Kutone.

"Good sir, I never got to witness your talents in battle." Waka said as he pulled out the flute which was also a hidden sword. Her body was that of a human woman, but Amaterasu still bore the tail and ears of a wolf. Her ears now pricked and she gazed at the two men with a lifted brow.

Gods above...what exactly was going on here?

"Thanks," Oki muttered as his gaze lowered back to the blade balanced across his lap. The flight from Kamui had been hard on the tribe, but Oki had refused to leave Kutone behind. This sword was all that the Oina had left of their ancestral home, it was a symbol of protection and hope.

"May I be so kind to request a sparr?" Waka lifted a brow. "I recall seeing you in the crowd when I gave your people the prophecy about Kutone and its glow. I also recall that you did some questionable things but in the end restored both your honor and became a hero."

Ruby red eyes regarded the small man through the mask, even as Amaterasu was opening her mouth to say something. It seemed like Oki was weighing the offer and finally stood up. "I accept your challenge." He said.

"Now hold on," Amaterasu's protest was cut off as Waka spun in a small circle. "Excellent, but may I make one rule?" Not liking how she was being ignored, Ammy marched over to stop them before they did something idiotic. But Oki seemed to ignore her. "And that is?"

"You must fight in your wolf form only, mon garçon."

Inside of replying, Oki flipped into his wolf form.

"Ushiwaka, Okikurumi, stop this at once!" Amaterasu snapped as her hand drifted to the sword at her hip. It contained the magic paintbrush which she used for the brush techniques. A good Power Slash always worked wonders.

She never got the chance.

As he floated towards his opponent, Oki struck first. Swinging Kutone and striking the man several times before the blonde made an attempt to counter.

In a ways it was kind of like a dance, but very different from her own fights. Both men were quite agile and quick, with Oki flipping out of range. A few strikes from each had hit true, but most of them were able to be avoided.

Ammy watched them only until it became clear that Oki was going to take things too far. Having reached a moment of pause, the Oina tribe male was glaring as the warrior glow began to shroud his form.

Amaterasu had enough, leaving the sword be, the goddess flipped into wolf form then unleashed her rosaries. Both men were caught off guard and sent flying backward. Stunned, both Waka and Oki turned to look at the white wolf who wore a pissed off expression.

Opening her mouth, the wolf let out a series of yelps and growls before realizing that she couldn't talk in this form.

Oops.

Flipping backwards, the goddess marched up to them both. "Call it a draw and stop this madness before somebody gets hurt. And if it is a villager…" she need not say more. Waka swung his sword around before returning it to its disguised sheathe and bowed.

"Please pardon me, ma cherie." He said. "I got a bit carried away."

"Well, kindly refrain from doing so in the future. I would like my majordomo to be able to actually do his job. And as for you," she turned to Oki and her amber eyes seem to glow with a soft, warm light. "The village needs you to be on your toes in case something dangerous comes around. I can defend them, but even a goddess needs backup every now and then."

Having shifted back to human shape, Oki bowed his head to her chastising. Waka echoed him, but there was a strange smile on his face, almost like he was up to something sneaky. As his back straightened up, Waka gave the goddess a bow. "I am sorry to say that I must take my leave now, there is some important business with the Tao Troopers that just can't be put off any longer than necessary. Adieu."

Before Amaterasu could reply, the man jumped up and floated away in the direction of the city. She could only watch him go before she looked to the Oina warrior, only to find that Oki had taken the moment to depart as well. She was all alone.

Shaking her head and sighing, Amaterasu turned to wolf form and made her way through Kamiki village until she reached the base of Konohana. Looking up the blooming treetop, Ammy waited.

Sakuya appeared almost instantly. "Aw Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all. You seem to be settling in well." The wood sprite said. The wolf dipped her head and made a silent reply.

As if she understood, Sakuya smiled. "You have really done wonders with Kamiki village and all of Nippon. We are still in the grasp of winter, but I can feel the happiness of the earth and all living creatures. Spring shall not be too far away."

Wagging her tail, Ammy gave a bark of agreement.

"I can see that something else is blooming as well," the wood sprite continued. The wolf's expression turned into one of confusion. "Even if the cold may bring strife and death, there is always some things that can be untouched."

As she let out a wistful sigh, a few blossoms peeled off from Konohana and swirled around in the wind.

The white wolf just stared at her and Sakuya looked down at her then lifted her gaze towards the distant village. "Come now Amaterasu," the wood sprite said. "Surely you are aware of the concept of love, even if the relationship of Izanagi and Izanami nearly tore Nippon apart."

Lifting a hand, Sakuya pointed to the platform which overlooked Konohana and where Mr. Orange would perform the Gura Shuffle. Looking up, Ammy could see two familiar-looking blurs of color. One was light blue while the other was as brown as the fallow deer.

In the years since they fled their homeland, Samickle and Kai had found a new kind of connection. The blue wolf had saved Kai from being killed when the walkway that led between their homes had collapsed.

Any feelings that deer girl may of had for Oki were gone now, but the two were still good friends. Often racing each other and Ida around Shinshu Field.

Samickle and Kai were both fast asleep, lying side by side on the wooden platform. They were unaware of the goddess and wood sprite who were watching.

"When spring comes, let us hope that we will see them wed. Oina ceremony is very simple, but simply beautiful." Letting out a soft sigh of contentment, Sakuya noticed Ammy was looking at her with a raised brow.

"I have made Konohana my home," Sakuya explained. "But I can always travel between Guardian Saplings. It may not seem like it, but I have been all around Nippon and have seen many things."

"How do the Oina tribe marry?" Ammy asked, now curious. "It is a simple process." Sakuya replied. "Given how Samickle and Kai may follow tradition, it would be better to use them as an example.

First, Sakuya said, Samickle would speak to Kemu about Kai. Then Kemu would ask if Kai had any objection to Samickle as a husband. If there was none, then the chieftain's sister would start making new clothes. When finished, Kai would wear them and do a small ceremony with Samickle before moving into his house.

"In the meantime, it seems you have earned yourself a suitor too." Sakuya said.

Frowning, Amaterasu asked him. "Who?"

The wood sprite lifted a brow. "Do I really need to answer that?"

Amaterasu opened her mouth, then paused. At once her cheeks flushed red. "We are just friends, I can't...he's a mortal and I am a goddess…"

Without waiting for a response, Amaterasu changed form and ran off towards the village. She tried to deny it over and over again, but each attempt became more and more half-hearted. By the time she reached Shinshu Field the goddess could not deny the truth any longer.

She was in love with Oki.

She could take a human shape, but Ammy could still be impolite when it came to going where she pleased. Certain manners would never apply, no matter how much Waka and Issun scolded her. It was no surprise that the white wolf walked into Oki's house without bothering to make her presence known.

In the middle of cooking his supper, the Oina warrior glanced up at her. He wasn't surprised to see her, because the wolf goddess had developed a habit of sleeping in his house. Changing her shape, Ammy hesitated in the doorway before she swept over to where the warrior was seated.

Neither spoke, simply looking at each other as the silence stretched on. Finally it was Oki who turned away, tending to the food that was bowling in a pot over a small fire.

Amaterasu sat down on the floor, staring at the fire. Then glanced at the man from the corner of her eye. Recalling his reaction to Waka' peck on the cheek, the woman wondered if she could get a different reaction.

Being a bit of a puppy at heart, Amaterasu decided to go for it.

Moving herself until she was sitting at his side, Ammy waited a bit before she turned towards him. What she was about to do was a risky move as Oina tribe members never removed their masks, at least not when in the company of an outsider.

If he made such a stink about it, then Ammy would avoid his attack and run like hell. She seriously doubted that Oki could keep up a chase all around Nippon.

Oki was watching her as the woman reached up with one hand and touched his mask, slowly drawing it down. Her heart was pounding as she finally removed it completely, but the sight made her forget how to breath.

Gods above...Okikurumi was gorgeous. His eyes were really red and the skin on his face was the same tan as his arms. But as she watched, his cheeks were turning pink. At that moment he looked downright adorable and she had to go for it.

Leaning forward, Amaterasu pressed her lips against his cheek. She drew back and giggled as she saw how red he had become from such a simple gesture. His eyes were wide as he finally turned to look at her, not caring that his supper was burning up.

His mouth opened and closed, but no word came out.

Giving him a teasing smile, Ammy stood up and swirled around. Changing shape as she raced out of the former house of horrors. Oki just stared after her, having completely forgotten what he was supposed to be doing. As her black-tipped tail was swallowed up by the darkness of night, one hand reached up to touch his cheek.

And then he smiled.


End file.
